The invention relates to a picture frame or a photo frame and the method of forming same, and more particularly, to an extruded L-shaped plastic strip which is notched and bent to form a rectangular configuration to receive a picture frame glass which is secured thereto, and a snap-in back plate removably locked against a picture disposed on the picture frame glass.
Picture frames and photo frames are well known in the art, where usually the frame portions thereof are separate pieces which are secured together to form a rectangular configuration. The back plates thereof are usually secured to the frame portions by pivotal fasteners, or in some cases the back plates are slid in and held in place by a force-fit engagement, where the back plates function to hold the picture frame glass and the picture in place within the frame portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 133,707 shows the sides of a picture frame notched and hinged together in order to form the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,844 shows a picture frame having slideable spring clips in the side walls thereof which are reversable to accomodate thick or thin picture mountings.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a picture frame or photo frame that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured, and assembled, and which provides a simple and quick method for removably securing the back plate therein.